Lights, Camera, Action?
by CodeNameZimbabwe
Summary: Continuation of 'Midnight Craziness'. Ash, Misty, May, and Drew are bored once again. What new extremes will they go to for a good time?.....AAML.....DAML.....Enjoy! R&R please! ;D


**A/N****: **Yay! I'm back! That was a short break! Okay so this story is a sequel/continuation/whatever to my other story "Midnight Craziness". I do suggest you read that one first if you haven't already because this story does include references to the previous one. And yep there's AAML and DAML in this, just so ya know. Well, that's about all I have to say! Enjoy! And yes I am one of those authors who really likes reviews! :PPP

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Lights, Camera,….Action?**

"I feel like a part of me is just…..missing….y'know? And, as much as I like May, I think she's the one who started the pain and hurt….." Drew paused, trying to hold back tears, and barely succeeding. "I just can't take this suffering anymore, Madame Ashtonia! What should I do? I mean, do the stars hold any hope for my future?"

Drew listened intently as the phone psychic began "her" reply. Little did he know that his source of advice was speaking to him from right upstairs.

"Vell….." Ash began in his best mystical, elderly Russian woman voice. "Ya, Drew, ze stars have much een store for you! And most of eet ees bad! But right now, ze star of…..star of….David, yes, ees saying that you need to deespose of this girl May, get back vith Steven, and start a lifelong, passionate, sexu--AAH!!" Ash was having so much fun that he didn't even notice Misty standing beside him until she jabbed him hard in the back with something prickly.

"Misty!" He growled. "What the heck! Why'd you poke me with a…..hairbrush?"

"Yes, Ash, a hairbrush." Misty replied, speaking very slowly. "It's for people to brush their hair with. Now I know it may look a little strange to you since you've probably never seen or used one of these before, so I'll let you keep it! And anyway, I think the _real _question is what are _you_ doing, why were you speaking like a Russian woman, and why were you hugging yourself and making kissy faces to the phone?" She smirked, hands on her hips.

Ash narrowed his eyes. "Touché."

Suddenly, Drew's voice was heard on the other end of the phone. "Madame Ashtonia? Madame Ashtonia! Are ya there? I wrote down 'get rid of May, and start a lifelong, passionate relationship with Steven', but is that it? Should I--?"

Misty quickly hung up the phone, mouth hanging open in disbelief. "Ash! Were you giving Drew love advice?!"

Ash nodded excitedly. "Love advice from ze stars! Wooooo…..woooo…….woo……." He trailed off, seeing Misty's steely glare.

"I swear, Ash, if you ruin his and May's relationship, I will personally shove you into a fiery lava pit and dance on your grave. That poor kid already has some major addiction problems with Guitar Hero. He doesn't need you telling him to go have kids with the controller!" Misty shuddered. Ash snickered. "But what I came in here in the first place to say was that I have an idea of something for us all to do, so come downstairs so I can tell everyone!" With that, she left the room and headed for the stairs. "And you'd better apologize to Drew too!"

_Oh man, she's pissed! _Ash thought to himself, laughing.

"Would it help if I said I loved you?" He called after her.

"Shut up!" Misty's angry reply came from down the hall.

Ash smirked. "Well, how 'bout if I got some real shampoo for my hair?"

There was a long pause.

"Make it Pantene Pro-V, and we're good!"

Ash groaned, but started downstairs to hear Misty's plan for fun.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ash, May, and Drew all sat on the couch, waiting for Misty's "wondrous idea". Drew, however, was busy pretending to sob into May's shoulder.

"Why? Why, May? Why would she hang up on me?! Just when I needed her psychic powers most!"

Slowly, May tried to inch away, but Drew yanked her back and held her close with a sly grin.

"Stop it, Drew! Steven's gone! Get used to it! And why we continue to act like Steven's a real person, I have no idea!" She attempted to break free again.

"But, May! Right now's when I need your support!" He pulled her closer yet and looked at her with sad puppy eyes.

"Awww! Please don't look at me like that! It's too cute!" May grinned and tweaked his nose playfully.

Drew smirked, and the two began to move closer until….

"Ahem! Person! With eyes! Sitting right here!" Ash yelped, covering his eyes.

"Where? I don't see a person?" Drew looked around the room in mock confusion.

"You're right! All I see is a big, hairy gorilla!"

"Hey! You guys're--!" Ash leaped at them.

"Shut up, all of you!" Misty glared at them as she entered the room.

The teens had been housesitting for about five days, and while romance had kindled the flame of excitement, everyone was starting to go just a little insane with boredom, once again.

"Now guys, I know we're all startin' to get a little loopy these days, but….." She trailed off, eying the motley bunch in front of her.

Drew was glancing around nervously, flipping his hair. May was bouncing her leg up and down, softly humming to herself. And Ash had popped his collar and was trying to put his hat on backwards and upside-down.

"What?" Ash growled, annoyed.

"I rest my case." Misty deadpanned. "Now, anyway, I thought that since we've all been so bored, we could make a movie! 'Cause Ash already had his turn with paintball, so now we should do what I wanna do!"

"Hey, why do you get to choose! What if I have an idea!" Drew whined.

"Chill out, Drew! We can play dolls later!" Ash said with a smirk.

"Yeah, we'll do yours later! (**A/N****: **Hmmmm….do I smell a future fic possibly? -shrugs-) Besides, I think a movie sounds like fun! What should we do? A murder mystery?" May suggested.

"Psh, lame. How 'bout some shots of me and Masquerain kicking butt in a contest match!" Suggested Drew, flipping his hair.

"Even more lame." Misty rolled her eyes.

"Aha!" Ash cried, leaping up and raising his fist in triumph. "Let's do a rap video! Me and Mist versus you two! We'll just freestyle it in a battle! BAM! Well?" He looked around eagerly.

There were a few seconds of silence as everyone mulled it over.

"Y'know….that could be good. Like we could film it in a shady back alley and have a beat goin' in the background. Yeah….!" Misty approved.

"Yes! May? Drew? You guys wanna do it?" Ash asked, putting his fist in the middle. Misty did the same.

"Sure! This'll be suh-weet!" May was in.

"Urgh, fine. But this better not be gay." Drew reluctantly put his hand in the middle. A second later, he groaned. "Oh my God! Our freakin' hands are in the middle again!"

May rolled her eyes. "Get over it, Drew! On three, we'll say 'Word!' Ready? One, two, three!"

"Word!" They all threw their hands up.

"Now, come on, Mist. Peace out, homies! Later!" Ash put an arm around Misty and led her out of the room. "Okay, now we've really gotta bring the house down! We're gonna need….."

Drew rolled his eyes as Ash and Misty left earshot. "He's gonna get them both shot."

May nodded her head. "Fo' sho'….."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Why do we always have to wait around for him?" Misty groaned exasperatedly. "And the movie was my idea too!"

Misty, Drew, and May had set up the camera in a random alleyway and were, as always, waiting for Ash to show.

"What the heck is he doing anyway?" Drew asked.

"Probably putting some finishing touches on his 'threads'." Misty said, using air quotes.

"Wow, he's getting really into this…" May said, fashioning her bandanna into a doo-rag.

"You bet I am!" Right on cue, Ash strode up, and, sure enough, he had gone all out.

He was wearing a baggy pair of jeans with a colorful graffiti pattern painted all over, an oversize zip-up hoodie, and his Pokémon League hat twisted slightly to the side. A tin foil grill, huge silver bling, and gold sneakers completed the look.

Turning around in a circle, he smiled, flashing his 'tricked out' teeth. "So? Whadda ya think? Pretty fly, huh?"

Misty raised an eyebrow. "Well, you do look the part…..And now that you're finally here, we can start filming!"

"Emphasis on 'finally'!" Drew scowled.

"Why don't we have everyone take a turn to rap. Ash can go first, then Misty, and me and Drew'll come back with another one." May suggested.

"Works for me." Misty said as Ash and Drew nodded. "Okay so, places everyone! We're just gonna film straight through so if you screw up, too bad! May, start the beat!"

Once the beat was playing on the CD player, Misty pressed 'record' on the camera, then quickly ran to her spot next to Ash.

After about four beats, the "battle" began. (**A/N****: **If you need a beat to enhance your FanFiction experience for the next bit here, YouTube's got a lot of good ones. Just search "rap beat" or something lol and I know the format gets a little wacky here, but I was tryin' to make it easier to read like a rap ;D )

"I'm Ash K. and I'm here with Mistay!

We're the Pokémon masters, and we're comin' your way!

I got a lot of rhymes hidden under my hood,

So you better watch out or we'll beat ya good!" Ash moonwalked in place, pointing to Misty.

"That's right, I'm Misty! I'm a fiery redhead!

Our rhymes are so good that you're gonna be dead!

Oh yeah! You heard! And that's comin' from da heart!

Now let's see what you can do! Go ahead and start!" Misty and Ash pounded fists before signaling for May and Drew to retort.

Raising an eyebrow, May stepped forward.

"Whoa there guys! You may be a little older,

But I'm thinkin' your skills are a whole lot colder!

Y'see, May's the name, and coordinatin's my game!

Psh, Pokémon master? That sounds pretty lame!" She smirked and made an L for loser

sign, glancing at Drew.

"Yeah, you heard the girl! Battles are real low!

Now, contests, baby, are the way to go!

They come with fangirls and a whole lotta money!

I'm Drew, I always win! So I should know, honey!" Doing the robot, he passed the "rap ball" back to Ash.

"Ouch, man, that hurt! Ya cut me real deep!

Psh, just kiddin'! I could do this in my sleep!

You obviously don't have the ballin' skills that we do!

So why don't ya just go back to Loserville, Drew!" Ash grinned evilly as Drew flipped his hair in aggravation.

"Why don't we send 'em both back! Then they can marry!

Although I gotta say, that'd be a little scary!

Aw, look! They're blushing! Now ain't that nice!

Too bad Ash just burned ya! Do you need some ice?" Misty laughed as her friends were, indeed, bright red.

May was quick to make a comeback, however.

"Hey there, think twice before ya start to bash!

'Cause I think that we could say the same for you and Ash!

Let's see a hug, guys, or maybe a kiss!

That way you'll be defenseless, and we'll hit ya with a diss!"

Drew continued.

"Oh yeah, that's right! Take that, punks!

You just can't block our rhymin' slamdunks!

Now I'm thinkin' that a fight scene would spice up this vid!

Come on! Throw a punch! Oops! I already did!" Drew laughed as he tried to fake-punch Ash.

Following Drew's lead, Ash, Misty, and May all started a "gang fight" full of sucker punches, karate chops, and roundhouse kicks. It actually looked like the teens were trying to do some sort of strange dance routine as they purposefully dodged each other's attacks.

Unfortunately, it must have looked real to some people. This was made certain when sirens suddenly cut through the air as police surrounded the alley.

"Alright, break it up! Break it up! I have a taser gun!" Officer Jenny cried as she hopped off her motorcycle, Growlithe surrounding her.

"Waaaahhh!!" The "gangsta's" all jumped apart, hands in the air.

"Officer Jenny, it's me! We're not fighting! We're filming a movie! Seriously! These are my friends! Just don't tell my mom! Please!" Ash pleaded desperately.

Officer Jenny scrutinized his face, frowning. "Ash? Ash Ketchum? Is that you? On second thought, you're too short to be Ash. Sic 'em, Growlithe!"

"No! Seriously! It's me! Pikachu's not with me, but…..hmmm……where is Pikachu anyway?" Ash said, looking around shiftily.

"Urgh, Ash! Officer Jenny! Remember me? I'm Misty! And this is Drew and May!" Misty said, stepping forward.

"Ohhh, Misty Waterflower? I do remember you! You're a respectable civilian! If you're here, then the situation must be under control!"

"Of course! I'll keep these hooligans in check!" Misty saluted as the police began to leave.

"Thanks, Misty! The city is safer thanks to you! Stay out of trouble, Ash!" Officer Jenny called as she drove off.

"Me?! Why just me?!" Ash fumed. "Ouch! Didja see that, Officer? Drew just beat me up! We have a troublemaker in our midst! BANG! Aaaahhh!! Now he shot me! Officer Jenny, are you even watching! Hey!" Ash screamed to no avail.

"Want me to really beat you up, Ash? 'Cause I'd gladly do that!" Drew punched his hand.

"Are you kidding me, Drew? You couldn't beat a girl!"

"It's true! I beat him in like ten seconds the other night!" May piped up.

"Alright! Enough of your sass, May! Let's just see what footage we got for this movie and be done with it!" Drew scowled.

"Hehehe….I'm still filmin', Drew!" Misty giggled, shoving the camera in his face.

"Argh! I don't have time for this! I'm off to wallow in despair or….something." Rolling his eyes, Drew stormed off exasperatedly.

"Drew, wait up!" May ran to catch up with him, leaving Ash and Misty alone in the alley.

Misty turned off the camera. "Y'know, we really are mean to him."

"Yeah, well, he's got May now to cheer him up with kisses! Mwah!" Ash wrapped his arms around himself, pretending to kiss someone.

"Freak." Misty eyed him disgustedly.

"You're right. It's better when you're actually with someone." He smirked, pulling her in to him and kissing her briefly.

"You're still a freak." She said as they pulled apart, biting her lip.

"Yeah, but I'm a freak with a hot girlfriend!" Ash said, winking.

"And now you're just a creep." Misty whacked him hard across the head with her mallet, driving him into the ground. She giggled at his predicament. "But you're my creep."

Smiling, she headed back towards the house, but not before hearing Ash mumble, "Ouch, Charlie…." in a British accent.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Oh, Drew, we're just messin' with ya! You're so easy to pick on! Besides, you just set yourself up to be burned!" May grinned mischievously.

"Ugh! I'm cursed, I tell you!" Drew threw up his arms hopelessly.

"You're not cursed! You have me!" May said, linking arms with him.

Drew turned to look at his girlfriend, who was smiling encouragingly, nodding her head. "I'm cursed." He repeated.

"Argh, Drew!" May groaned with frustration. "Here!" She leaned in and kissed him on the lips softly. "How's that?" She asked when they broke apart. "Feel lucky? 'Cause I put all my luck into that kiss!"

Drew chuckled. "Thanks, but I don't really think it works that way."

The two began to walk back to the house again, when, suddenly, Drew caught a glimpse of something in the bushes nearby.

"Hang on a sec….what it that? Is that? OH……MY……GOD!!" Drew ran in a frenzy over to the bush and pulled something out. "It is!! STEVEN!! I FOUND YOU!! Look, May! I found him!! Come on, pal! Let's go play! You were right, May! My luck did turn! WOOOOO!!" Drew ran the rest of the way to the house, did a heelclick on the porch, and ran inside.

May shook her head just as Misty walked up next to her.

"Don't worry, I got it all on tape!" Misty snickered, tapping the camera.

"Good! 'Cause I think we may need to send him in to Guitar Hero Enthusiasts Anonymous….."

"True dat….." Misty agreed.

The two girls walked inside where the game was already blaring.

**THE END!!**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**A/N****: **Phew! Another story finished! Hope ya liked it! Haha and did anyone get the 'Charlie Bit my Finger' reference? LOVE THAT VIDEO!! 3 So as always, REVIEW PLEASE!! Let me know how my rappin' skills are, my DAML, AAML, whatever! Lol catch ya later! And check out the sequel: "Fun in the Sun"! Thanks for reading!


End file.
